One form of flask comprises a hollow cylindrical body having lifting trunnions adjacent its ends and provided with a jacket of neutron absorbing material. It is not practicable to apply the neutron absorbing material about the flask body in the region of the lifting trunnions and the aim of the invention is to provide alternative means of neutron shielding in the region of the lifting trunnions.